This invention relates to a stabilizing composition for thermoplastic resin, and more specifically for thermoplastic resin containing halogens, against the effects of heat and/or light. In particular, it relates to a ternary stabilizing composition comprising a hydrotalcite, a zinc zeolite and a zinc carboxylate.